Sonic Spongebob crossover
I know some of the pictures suck..... But I've been working on this in like Late Setember to Early October. I've been busy which is why it took so long. Besides It was the first time I made my own pictures. You might wonder why I didn't add quotation marks and insted added Colons. Because this was being written before I added Quotations and One day Sonic Tails and Knuckles were in a plane. They were going on a trip. Suddenly they saw an ocean. It looked beautiful. Tails:We have to go there Sonic:Tails We will drown. Tails:I used my inventing skills to invent an a mint that help you breathe under water. Rouge Sees them. She grinned maybe She could find some treasure underwater. She flew at Tails and took a mint from him. She popped it in her mouth. Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles dived in the water. They found a city in there. This was more interesting that most scuba diving trips. Sonic was hit with a smell harder than Knuckle’s punches. It was the smell of grease. His mouth began to water as he ran to where it came from a Restaurant. Sonic saw a Sponge rapidly serving patties. That Sponge was spongebob.Sonic’s boredom got the best of him he needed to fight something. Sonic:hey you I want to fight you Spongebob:but I have to warn you I know Ka-ra-te Sonic laughed so hard he fell on his back. This should end so quickly it wouldn’t even be enough to satisfy Sonic’s love for action. What is going on? Fight! Sonic attacked first wanting to end it quickly. Sonic revved up a spindash and threw himself at Spongebob.Spongebob’s upper half slid off. Blood everywhere. Maybe Sonic went to far.Suddenly Spongebob’s upper half went back on. He pulled out his spatula and slashed Sonic with it. Spongebob’s fist grew big and he punched Sonic right in his face.Spongebob was very tough lasting 8 seconds. Sonic revved up a spindash…… 50 Sonic launched himself at Spongebob. However Spongebob grabbed Sonic and threw him at a wall. Sonic shook his head for a split second it looked like Spongebob had the chance. Sonic wasn’t going to let that happen. Sonic rapidly kicked Spongebob. Not giving him a chance to react. Suddenly Spongebob pulled out……. a bottle of bubbles. Spongebob blew the bubbles the bubbles hitting him like machine gun. Sonic was covered in Soap. He’ll show that sponge. He ran but slipped on the bubble soap. Sonic was furious he kicked Spongebob right in the head. 40 Spongebob reared his hand back and bam! He hit Sonic point blank. Sonic needed his upgrades. He pulled out a lightning shield and put it on. Spongebob charged at Sonic big mistake. The moment the slightest amount of contact was made Spongebob was reflected and sent flying into a wall. Sonic ran at Spongebob. Spongebob needed to something quick. Scared Spongebob threw a weak punch. The result was horrible for Sonic his chest began to bleed. Spongebob pulled out his trusty spatula. 30 And Spongebob slashed Sonic multiple times. Sonic kicked Spongebob right in the head. Spongebob’s brain exploded. And it regenerated. Spongebob pulled out a Jar of bubbles and blasted them at Sonic faster than a gatling gun. Sonic dodged them with ease. It was Sonic’s turn to strike. Sonic kicked the Sponge right in the head. Sonic pulled out a bubble shield and put it on. 20 Sonic used the shield to bounce on Spongebob. Spongebob pulled out his spatula and stabbed the bubble shield causing it to pop. Sonic was getting desperate. Suddenly Sonic flashed as He began to summon the chaos emeralds. Sonic surrounded himself with the emeralds. Spongebob knew that couldn’t be good. Sonic combined them and aura began to form. Sonic had transformed into Super Sonic. Spongebob was met with a kick even his cartoon durability couldn’t muster 10 Super Sonic flew in the air. Ready to end Spongebob. This should definitely finish him. 9 Super Sonic flew down and kicked Spongebob in the head. He did it. Spongebob should be down. 8 Spongebob’s head exploded. That was Brutal but as long as Sonic won he was happy. 7 However Spongebob’s head regenerated. 6 Spongebob reared back a fist. 5 Bam! He hit Super Sonic in the stomach. Super Sonic wasn’t affected. 4 but the punch managed to restrain him and pushed him back. 3 Super Sonic turned blue. His 9 seconds as Super Sonic were up. He was now back to his back form. This shouldn’t be good. 2 Spongebob:alright Spongebob reared back. 1 more second left. Spongebob had this in the bag. 1 Spongebob flung himself at Sonic and karate chopped him right in the face. 0 Sonic was instantly Knocked out and sent flying out of the krusty Krab. When he regained consciousness he found himself flying out of water and high in the sky becoming a mere blip in the distance. This Melee’s victory goes to Spongebob! Sonic fell through the clouds and back into the water and into the Krusty Krab. Spongebob:you okay there. You put up a good fight Sonic:you’re not going to kill me Spongebob:kill you why would I do that? Have a Krabby Patty. Spongebob shoved a burger down Sonic’s gullet. Sonic realized that this was the smell that bought him into the Krusty Krab in the first place. And it was delicious. Totally worth getting the snot beat out of him for. Meanwhile in Sandy’s treedome. Sandy was teaching the gleeful 2 tailed Fox about science. Tails and Sandy performed science experiments. Knuckles on the other hand was so bored. Knuckles:this is boring you 2. I want to do some action fight something. Sandy:Well I know Ka-ra-te Knuckles:alright Meanwhile In the Krusty Krab. Rouge the Bat couldn’t find any treasure. Angrily she muttered to herself. Suddenly She smelled grease. She follow the scent and found herself in the Krusty Krab. However She can’t think on an empty stomach.She was saved by a dumb starfish, Patrick. Patrick:food fight! Patrick flung a Krabby Patty and it hit the Rouge in her right in the mouth that kissed Tails in Sonic X. The krabby patty went straight into her digestive system. The patty tasted so delicious. This was the treasure of the underwater city. She swooped toward squidward. Time to disable the Security Rouge:goodnight Sugar Squidward:is it nap time already. Squidward was met with a kick to to his head knocking him out. Rouge then went in the Kitchen and saw a batch of Krabby Patties. She grinned and grabbed the patties. Since Spongebob was stupid he didn’t notice. Rouge came out of the kitchen more bloodthirsty than a vampire bat.Before she could even eat one of the patties Patrick came up to her. He pulled the Krabby Patties from her hands and ate them. Rouge however decided to reply sweetly. Rouge:Hey Sweetheart that’s my lunch Patrick burped and sent Rouge into a wall. Rouge found stars circling above her head. Rouge tried to get up and recover but it was all in vain when Patrick cut the cheese while cutting the cheese since he couldn’t eat the patty whole. Poor Rouge nearly suffocated on the obnoxious gas fumes. She crawled to the kitchen gagging she needs another batch. Rouge managed to crawl into the kitchen. Since Spongebob makes patties so fast because he has skill there was a second batch. Rouge walked toward it and took it. She walked out of the kitchen as quiet as she could. Spongebob was ready to serve the batch when suddenly he found it missing. He looked out the and saw Rouge walking off with it. Spongebob burst through the door. A sponge trying to stop a thief like her Rouge laughed so hard tears were in her eyes. Spongebob pulled out his spatula and threw it right at Rouge it knocked her off her feet. Spongebob jumped on her. Rouge:you shouldn’t hit girls now give me the burgers Spongebob:No! Spongebob took the Patties from her hand. The truth was Spongebob should hurt anyone who got in the way of the patties including girls. Spongebob served all of the krabby patties to the customers. Rouge failed. She had no attempts up her sleeve. 20 minutes later Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles arrive they eat gobble down all the burgers. Sonic introduced his friends about the place. Suddenly it was time for boating school. Spongebob:I have to go to boating school. Sonic:can I come Spongebob:sure whynot. So Spongebob and Sonic went to boating school Spongebob jumped in a car and drove it. Spongebob going to drive through and obstacle course. However he crashed before he even got close to it. Sonic:let me try I am great at obstacle courses Sonic ran through with it with relative ease. Spongebob clapped. 1 Hour Later Spongebob and Sonic went to the Krusty Krab. Spongebob had failed his driver’s test again. So as they walked in they saw Plankton in a big mech suit. Spongebob:plankton! Sonic:whoa and I thought Eggman was done for. Knuckles and Tails come out. Sonic attacked first revving up a spindash and slamming it into the Mech suit. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest causing him to collapse unconscious. Plankton has shot him in the chest. It was Tail’s turn he flew at Plankton and pulled out his arm cannon charged it and fired. Plankton’s mech suit wasn’t affected at all. Tails threw multiple bombs at Plankton causing explosions denting it. Tails grinned. Suddenly Plankton grabbed Tails and crushed him in his hands.Tails was still alive but his legs were broken. Knuckles punched the robot multiple times. Plankton simply laughed. He pulled out his laser pistol and shot Knuckle’s multiple times. Knuckles:oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! Knuckles’s collapsed. Plankton:Nothing can stop me the Krabby Patty Formula is mine. Spongebob:not so fast Plankton. Plankton:You again Spongebob. You don’t stand a chance against my suit. Spongebob karate chops it multiple times. But it doesn’t even affect it. Plankton punches him so hard it sent him flying away into the wall of the kitchen. Sandy tried to karate chop the robot but Plankton punched her away. Plankton:the krabby Patty formula is finally mine! Suddenly Patrick appeared and punched the Robot’s leg. However Plankton raised his foot and stomped on Patrick. Patrick:I guess now won’t be a good time for some Krabby Patties! Mr Krabs appeared and tried to chop Plankton’s mech. Plankton grabbed a energy grenade and threw it at Mr Krabs creating an explosion. When it cleared the Manly boss was hidden in his shell. Plankton was happy. He would finally get the formula. Plankton:For 16 years I’ve been waiting. Now I can finally have it. Plankton reached his pistol and couldn’t find it! ?????:Looking for this? Plankton turned around to see Rouge holding the pistol he had. Rouge:If anyone’s gonna steal that formula it’s gonna be me! Rouge fired multiple blasts at the mech electrocuting it. The robot short circuited. Knuckles appeared behind the robot and punched it so hard he gave the robot a hole in chest. The Robot exploded sending Plankton flying, his screams echoing throughout the skies. Later Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles are in the hospital being treated for their wounds. Tails couldn’t walk since his legs were broken. They had to be put in a cast. He could fly the plane for about a couple months. It was nice going here but now it time to go home. Spongebob and Sonic characters said their final goodbyes Spongebob:It was nice to know you! Sonic:You too. Knuckles was driving. And that was bad. Sonic and Tails had to sit on top. Knuckles: Tell me if you get plane sick okay. Knuckles drove the plane recklessly. Like how Spongebob drives. Spongebob waved goodbye. Perhaps they would meet again. And Rouge? She was going to get arrested but she snuck on top of the roof. And they all lived happily ever after. The End.